


Equestrian

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hermit brings Jess lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equestrian

Jessica rode around the peninsula on her black stallion. It had taken her a long time to get used to the rocking motion of being on horseback, and to use her legs like a proper equestrian. At least the posture was easy.

“You’re actually a very good rider.” Jess blushed at the comment. She could remember every compliment ever given to her. There hadn’t been many. Yet here was this man, showering her with compliments.

“I had a good teacher,” said Jess, slowing the pony to a walk as she approached him. She dismounted and held onto the horse’s reins to keep him there.

“You are the first person who I have ever taught to ride,” said the hermit. “I’ve brought lunch boxes for the two of you.”

“How sweet of you,” said Jess. She took her mount’s bridle off, then quickly moved to take the rest of his tack off before he trotted over to the lunch box. With her hands free, the hermit took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his girlfriend and kiss her. Jess happily returned the kiss, her fingers curling in his thick black hair.

“I made you something special,” said the hermit. “Go on, open your lunch box.”

“Will you be eating with me?” asked Jess. He still had his arms around her waist, which she smiled at. She couldn’t remember the last time her partner had been so caring towards her. And he didn’t want anything in return, just her love. Which she was only too happy to give to him.

“Yes, but we will be eating different meals,” said the hermit. Jess nodded, understanding. He was a vegetarian for the most part, often sharing his food with the horses. Yet he understood her siren needs and fished for her.

They found a comfortable spot against one of the large roots of the now-dead ancient tree. But though Jess was hungry, she wanted something more than the food. Being here reminded her so much of when she’d first been carried across this land by the man she now loved. So she kissed him, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her back. Their kisses were never full of fiery passion but more of a slow-burning heat. On this cold and windy peninsula, the growing warmth was a good thing. Jess felt warmth spreading through from his lips and tongue on hers, and from his hands stroking down her hair and to her waist.

“I do hope that our lunch is literal,” said Jess, pulling away from him for a moment. But she missed his warmth so quickly returned to kissing him.

“Yes, it is,” said the hermit. “You have been out riding all day, so you must be hungry. Although that’s not to say that I won’t take you back to my cottage later.”

“Our cottage,” said Jess. She laughed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like horses, dirt, and the sea.

“Yes, our cottage,” said the hermit. “It’s a bit of a downgrade from a castle, isn’t it?”

“Castles are big and roomy. Our cottage is warm and cosy. And it has you in it,” said Jess. She kissed him once more. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled her down to sit with him against the tree root.

“Here is your lunch, my love,” said the hermit, handing her a box. Jess picked it up and opened it, breaking into a grin at what she saw. It was a large slab of tuna. She never had tuna, it was simply too big to catch.

“Wow, how did you get this?” asked Jess, laughing gleefully. She kissed him and then went back to looking at the tuna, licking her lips at just how delectable it looked.

“I traded with a fisherman,” said the hermit. “He gave me a whole tuna, the rest is back at home in the ice box. I don’t know how to preserve it but you can bring it back to your sisters if you like.”

“I will,” said Jess, and grinned at him again. “Oh, Charles, I love you so much.”

“Well, if I’d known that I only had to get you a large fish for you to love me…” The hermit laughed as Jess giggled. “Go on, eat your fish.” Jess squealed excitedly and dug into her meal while her boyfriend watched on, amused. After a while, he opened his lunch box and began to eat his steamed vegetables.


End file.
